The Heir
by Dark Defeater
Summary: I think the title says a lot. It's a fifth year fic and Harry's beginning to realize the extent of his powers. Probably some Order of the Pheonix stuff later but I'm not sure. Will be a H/C! Pleez R/R
1. Strange Dreams

1 The Heir  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
1.5.1  
  
1.5.2  
  
1.5.3  
  
1.5.4  
  
1.5.5 Chapter One: Strange Dream  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had had much time to think about the events of the previous school year. Harry had never had a normal year at Hogwarts, and with Voldemort back again and intent on killing him he seriously doubted that he ever would. Voldemort, the dark wizard responsible for masses of both muggle and wizard killing years ago, who had come back to power, thanks to Harry, even stronger than he was before Harry defeated him for the first time as a baby could not seem to leave Harry alone.  
  
Then Harry's thoughts went back to what had happened that night at the graveyard. He could remember it as clearly remember it as if it had been yesterday. Cedric's dead body, Pettigrew's screams as he sacrificed his own hand, dueling with Voldemort. He could remember the pain of the Crucio curse, the torturing curse, Cedric's shadowy form requesting Harry to take back his body to his parents, and then Lily and James Potter appearing out of Voldemort's wand.  
  
Harry finally rose from his bed feeling very nervous, because he had not had heard from any of his friends for a little over a week. Being with his aunt and uncle he was completely cut off from the magic world. This was what he couldn't stand, now that Voldemort had returned he could not take not knowing what would happen. The silence could mean things so horrible that Harry shuddered to even think about them. Last Harry had heard Hermione was in Bulgaria visiting Victor Krum, much to Ron's displeasure.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock and realized that he would be fifteen in only five more minutes. He couldn't wait for owls from his friends. Not because he wanted presents, but because he wanted news. He was especially eager for a letter from Sirius whom was on some dangerous mission for Dumbledore. To make it even worse Sirius could not be seen, because all of the wizard and muggle world were convinced that Sirius was an escaped murderer. He glanced at the clock again he would be fifteen in ten seconds. As if on cue as soon as the clock struck twelve five owls flew in his window. However he only glimpsed the first one coming in, because at the exact moment he turned fifteen he fell unconscious.  
  
Harry found himself in a very strange situation. He was looking out into a vast expanse of whiteness that didn't seem to ever end. Then he noticed an aged wizard with a silver beard in long white robes staring at him. A normal person would have freaked out, however Harry just looked at it in dismay. "Why me? Harry asked himself sullenly. The old man, a wizard Harry presumed looked at him with faint amusement. " Because you are the chosen one he said cryptically. Harry looked at him with some annoyance. Are you going to explain why I'm here or just stand there and laugh at me, he said a little crossly.  
  
Well, aren't we a little grumpy today? But very well if you would kindly be quiet until I finish my story I will answer all of your questions.  
  
Well then get on with it, Harry demanded angrily. He was not happy about falling unconscious to listen to some old guy rant on and on without actually getting any answers.  
  
"I am Merlin The Great, and I have come to tell you vital information about the evil that is plaguing your time. You see Harry you are the one destined to lead the forces of light into battle against the dark. You are the savior, however it will not be easy. It will be a very hard road, and you will lose many of those close to you.  
  
Harry had listened impatiently and with much dismay to what Merlin was saying. "Why am I the savior? I haven't even graduated from school. I don't even have the best marks in my year! What can I do that no one else can? What does this have to do with you who have been dead for over a thousand years?" Harry said all of this with some annoyance, and with much confusion.  
  
"Silence! We all have our parts to play! It was all prophesized long before you were born. Which brings us closer to the point; you're heritage. You Harry are my heir, from you're mother's side, and you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor on your father's side. You are are the only remaining heir of both Gryffindor and I. Though neither ever knew your aunt and mother were stepsisters." Merlin then pause waiting for Harry to respond.  
  
"I don't have ant special talents! If I am so great then why do I struggle just to pass potions?" Harry was not going to be satisfied without an explanation.  
  
Merlin grinned; you're full of mistrust aren't you? That is good! You must be wary if you hope to live very long! However, to answer your questions your powers have been inside you all you're life maturing and waiting. If you think hard you may remember doing some strange things whenever your emotions were particularly strong. You are now fifteen and your powers have awakened. You must put them to good use."  
  
Harry sighed, "Alright I believe you. Now could you go into some more details about my power?  
  
You can do almost anything you set your mind to Harry, and so you know you no longer need your wand to do magic. You can apparate, become any animiga, and almost anything else, but your life will still not be easy by any means! You have a hard future ahead of you! You have potential to become the most powerful wizard in the world. You still have much training to do however, before it is time to battle the dark.  
  
"I wasn't considering going to duel with Voldemort as soon as I woke up", said Harry with exasperation evident in his tone.  
  
"Which reminds me that it's almost time to go, but before I do I just wanted to congratulate you! I have seen the one who is prophesized to be your love, is not only capable, but quite a stunner. I wouldn't want to spoil your surprise so I'll only tell you that you know her, but not very well", Merlin said with a grin and his blue eyes sparkling remarkably like Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry knew better than to ask, but he was sad to see Merlin go! "Thank you Merlin! For everything! You won't be forgotten!  
  
Merlin smiled and said, I'm proud of you my Heir! And remember that though it may sometimes be difficult you are not alone! You have my blessings!  
  
Harry woke up, and noticed no time had gone by. However he felt very strange. He could feel the power running through his veins! Harry Potter, The Savior, had awoken!  
  
  
  
A/N Well this is my first fic! If you like it remember that I can type faster with the more reviews I have! I need some serious help! Constructive criticism is welcome as are flames! 


	2. Happy Birthday

1.1 Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
1.2 Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Harry went to look at himself in the mirror. Harry saw that there were several subtle differences about him. His eyes were still glowing as green as ever if not more, but there was a kind of raw power in them that made him look like he was not someone you want to be on the wrong side of. His skin, which was normally rather pale, was now a kind of golden tan that seemed to give off a kind of warm glow. His trademark messy black hair was no more. It now ran smoothly across his head and at the end had blond streaks. As to how this happened he was completely clueless. He saw that he was beginning to form some muscles, but knew that that didn't really have anything to do with magic, because he had been working out a lot lately to take his mind off things. Still he was shocked at his new reflection. He stood there for a full fifteen minutes gaping at himself.  
  
When he turned around he saw a note on his bed that read:  
  
I thought that your appearance needed altered a little. No, offense, but you didn't really look the type to save the world if you know what I mean. Also, you no longer need your glasses. Impaired vision is a big handicap in battle if they were to be lost somehow.  
  
The Best of luck,  
  
1.2.1 Merlin  
  
Harry laughed, a true laugh for the first time since the third task. He regretted not getting to know more about his strange ancestor, and sincerely hoped there would be time for it. Pig who had just run into the side of his head lifted Harry out of his reverie. He had forgotten about the owls. He quickly relieved Pig of his burden, and asked Pig to be quiet. What really surprise him was when Pig replied, "I did it! I did it! I delivered the package" and continued to screech with pride. Harry quickly tuned him out after recovering from his shock. " Probably another one of my gifts", he sighed.  
  
He tore open Ron's letter excitedly.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Guess what! Fred and George bought me some new dress robes. Do you have any idea where they'd get that kind of money? All they'll say is "We have our courses." There have been more explosions in their room than usual. I think they might really be serious about starting up a joke shop. Can you believe Hermione's in Bulgaria with Vicki! I can't believe her! Guess she's too good for us now! Anyways I hope you like your present.  
  
1.2.1.1 Ron  
  
"Memo to self: Beat some sense into Ron next time you see him." Harry muttered to himself. He just couldn't believe sometimes how dense Ron could be. Harry could tell that Ron liked Hermione as more than just a friend, but Ron wouldn't admit it even to himself. Ron could be such a jealous git sometimes Harry thought remembering last year when Ron thought Harry deliberately entered the Tri-Wizard tournament. However, Harry realized that Hermione could be just as stubborn. Harry could tell that she liked Ron back, but she wouldn't admit it either. Harry didn't know any two people more stubborn than Ron and Hermione, and realized that he might just help them discover their feelings for each other.  
  
"This year is going to be very interesting," Harry mused out loud. He sighed, unfortunately an interesting year had always meant a dangerous year for Harry, and as he looked in the mirror again he knew that this year would beat them all. The only things about him that was linked him to being Harry Potter were his glowing green eyes, and the scar on his forehead that was no longer even partially covered by his bangs.  
  
Harry then shaken out of his thought opened Ron's present. "Wow Ron!" Harry exclaimed. It was a playbook filled with strategic maneuvers for seekers. When Harry opened it a note fell out.  
  
I know you're already the best seeker in the school Harry, but a few new moves can't hurt. Hope you like it.  
  
1.2.1.1.1 Ron  
  
Then Harry took a package off of a small tawny owl from Hermione. He was anxious for news from her, because she was so far away. He opened the letter, wondering how she was doing.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
I'm here in Bulgaria with Viktor and having a great time. How are you? Has your scar been hurting lately? If it does remember write to Sirius, or Dumbledore, or even better to both of them!! Be careful now that You-Know- Who is back again. He's probably plotting up different ways to capture you now. I hope you like my present; I thought it might be useful.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
That's Hermione all right, Harry thought. She was always concerned about her friends. I don't know what I'd do without those two.  
  
He tore open Hermione's present. It's a book of course Harry noticed then read the title. How to duel: by, D. Notch. Harry shuddered remembering his last duel. Hermione was probably right that it would be useful this year. He didn't have anything else to do besides read, and work out anyway. Harry then wondered what he would say to Ron and Hermione about his powers. He reluctantly decided that it would be best not to tell them, not yet anyway. He didn't want to lie to his friends, but he had a strange feeling that it would be best not to say anything yet. Besides, even he wasn't really sure what he could do yet.  
  
Harry took a letter from Sirius off a large tropical bird and quickly opened it. He was relieved that he had gotten a letter, as he had not heard from Sirius for a while.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I can't write often, but I'm somewhere safe. I can't say where in case this letter is intercepted. Have you had any dreams? If you have write to either Dumbledore or me immediately! I hope you like your present. It used to be James's. It's from both Moony and me. It has some magical powers, but I'll let you figure those out.  
  
Love,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry dug into the envelope to find a ring. It was silver and had the Gryffindor lion on it. Going all around it was a red dragon breathing fire. Harry gaped at it. He had another possession of his father that everyone always compared him to.  
  
He quickly wrote thank you notes to the three and sent them off. He felt a little guilty about not telling three of the most important people in his life something that was so drastically is changing his own. As he thought about it he was surprised he hadn't thought much about what happened with Merlin. Or, how he looks like almost a completely new person, especially with the blond streaks at the tips of his hair. "There will be plenty of time for thinking about it later I suppose," he said to himself. Then he wondered if he talked to himself more than normal, as he seemed to be doing it a lot lately. He then noticed the two remaining owls, and went to open his school letter.  
  
Mr. H. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the new Gryffindor prefect on account of astounding bravery and outstanding performance. You will be expected to where you're new prefect badge on you're robes at all times. You are required to sit in the Prefect's lounge on the Hogwart's Express for at least the first thirty minutes of the journey. There will be a short Prefect's meeting immediately after the Welcoming feast, and you are expected to attend. Also, here is a letter of the school supplies you will need for your fifth year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonnagal,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Me a prefect, Harry thought incredulously. After all the rules I've broken I still get chosen as a prefect! "Oh well" and he went to the last bird. It was a black raven, and Harry wondered who he knew that would have a raven. He cautiously opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you don't mind me writing you, but I wanted to know how you're doing. I think it was very brave of you to bring back Cedric's body like that. I don't know all of the details, but I know that you faced Voldemort, and brought back Cedric's body. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened, but if you don't want to recall those painful memories I'll understand. Remember that Cedric's death wasn't your fault and that no body blames you.  
  
Love,  
  
Cho  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so boring, but I had to get it out of the way. I could really use some help. I'm just making this up as I go along, so even I have no idea what this is going to lead to. I can type considerably faster with reviews however. (Hint, hint) I do know that this will get gory later, and that I'll be killing a considerable amount of characters. Please help me. I have no idea what is going to happen next so I'm open to suggestions. All the three people who reviewed last time I want to say thanks.  
  
Dark Defeater 


	3. Gryffindor, Dursleys, and Doom

Disclaimer: I think you all know that I don't own anything, but just in case you forgot I own nothing.  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
Cho wrote me a letter. Harry was stunned. A letter from Voldemort wouldn't have taken him by more surprise. It said that she thinks I'm brave Harry noticed. She's not completely accurate when she said that nobody blames him though. Harry still blamed himself. "Here I am with some new powers I can't even understand, and yet I couldn't even save Cedric's life when I was right there" he said to himself bitterly. "I just stood there, helpless, and watched him die." Harry resolved that something like that would never happen again if he could help it, then returned his attention to the letter. There was no point in trying to deny that he didn't like Cho. She had been on his mind a lot during the summer, but he knew that even if she didn't blame him she would never talk to Harry again if she knew he was thinking about her the way he was. Not that he would do anything about it anyways, his own guilt kept him from even thinking about asking Cho out. She wants to know what happened, he thought to himself sickly. I owe it to her I suppose, after all I murdered her boyfriend. He tried to begin a letter back to her explaining what happened, but he couldn't. It just wouldn't come out right. He couldn't just write down something this big on a piece of paper. He decided to put the letter for now, as it was only stressing him out.  
  
He was all worked up over the letter so he decided to do some push-ups to get rid of his excess energy. When he reached a hundred and fifty he was sweaty, but felt better. He took a quick shower, but when he went to get some clothes out of his trunk he found an entire new wardrobe of both wizard and muggle clothing that actually fit. He was wondering what they had come from, as he was positive that they weren't from the Dursley's. He pulled on a pair of khaki pants, and a sleeveless white shirt, and then he spotted a note on top of the clothes.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I wanted to help you out a little, as Merlin said you weren't dressed very sharply when he saw you. I suggest you get on top of something soft quickly as I need to talk to you.  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry went to his bed, and looked at the clock knowing what was about to happen. It had only been seven hours since he turned fifteen, and talked to Merlin in the strange timeless white realm, was his last thought before he fell unconscious.  
  
He found himself in the same place he was with Merlin, but instead of Merlin he saw, a different old wizard in long red and gold robes, watching him with bright green eyes filled with wisdom. So there's green eyes on my father's side too he noticed.  
  
"Hello Harry. I trust you know who I am?" though it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"You're Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Gryffindor, and I'm you're heir." replied Harry wanting to make sure that he had all of his facts straight.  
  
"Right you are Harry. I see that Merlin's turned you into quite a handsome young man. He said that he altered you're appearance a little to something a bit more suitable. I can see in you're eyes that you're power has awoken, and I can feel it in you're presence as well.  
  
"I've noticed," said Harry dryly. " However I'm not very clear on what my powers are. I can feel that I have them, but it's very strange.  
  
"That's why I've brought you here Harry" said Godric. "Merlin has explained to you that you have powers, and what you are to do with them before his time ran out, but I'm going to try to teach you the basics of some of you're powers, and explain what I can about the others. I can teach you only the basics, and only some of you're powers in the short time I have here. The rest will be up to you."  
  
Gryffindor was a very good teacher, and Harry worked hard to understand what he was saying. Harry was also amazed at how quickly he could pick things up, but remembered that Gryffindor said that he was much quicker now. Harry noticed that he could even surpass Hermione, which scared him a little. Before it was time to go Harry was able to transform into any animiga, apararate, perform magic without a wand, communicate with people telepathically, read people's minds, and begun to learn a little about controlling the elements, but so far he could only make a fire ball. Godric transferred the knowledge of the ancients to Harry, because no one else remembered them so he couldn't learn them from anybody except Gryffindor, or Merlin.  
  
When Gryffindor said that it was time to go Harry was sad to leave him. "Goodbye Godric, and thank you" he said. "I'll work hard to learn and control my powers.  
  
"Before you go Harry, you should know that you can perform magic, without detection, so it's safe to perform magic during the summer as long as no ministry official sees you." Gryffindor said.  
  
Harry grinned, "I think that I'm going to have a little fun with the Dursleys when I go back."  
  
Gryffindor laughed, " Goodbye Harry, you have my blessings. Try not to hurt the Dursleys…too badly."  
  
Then Harry woke up on his bed. It was still seven. Harry decided that it was time to play with the Dursley's a little for the long fourteen years Harry had been living with them. He did a quick spell that put all of his things neatly in his trunk. He then reduced the trunk's size, put a featherweight charm on it, and stuck it in his pocket. Just then Harry heard his Aunt Petunia screech from downstairs, "Boy, get you're lazy self down here now or you won't no breakfast!" He looked at himself in the mirror. This is going to be fun he thought, and with that he went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning everyone", Harry called cheerfully. Uncle Vernon didn't look up from his paper until he hear Aunt Petunia gasp, and Dudley make some sound from deep within his thick throat. Vernon gaped at him for a moment, but he recovered and pretended like there was nothing strange. He pretended not to even notice Harry was there.  
  
"Here Aunt Petunia, you have a seat and I'll set the table." Harry offered smoothly. With a wave of his arms the plate's cups, and silverware all flew to their proper places. Then Harry made beckoned to the pitcher of orange juice, and it floated over, and started pouring itself into the cups. Dudley screamed and ran out of the kitchen, but not without grabbing his breakfast to bring with him Harry noticed. Aunt Petunia immediately fainted, and Uncle Vernon's eyes were bulging dangerously.  
  
Vernon looked like he was about to kill Harry, but then Harry started playing with a fireball, he had just created, and was tossing it back and forth. Vernon was clearly terrified, and backed away a couple of feet before his anger returned.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?" he roared. Vernon's faced was purple, and blotched with white in places.  
  
"Is something wrong Vernon?" Harry asked coolly. He was not intimidated by Vernon, like he was when he was a child. Harry was now six feet and one inch, and was looking down upon his bulky uncle. Then Petunia woke up and looked at him fearfully. "Excellent! You're awake" exclaimed Harry with a grin. "Now all we have to do is call down Dudley, and the whole family will be here", Harry said brightly. "Accio Dudley!" Harry yelled, and Dudley came zooming towards them. He put his hand out as if to stay stop, because Dudley was about to run into him, and Dudley stopped immediately.  
  
Then Harry finished what Hagrid had tried to do so long ago. He turned Dudley into a pig. Then he turned to Aunt Petunia, and gave her the head of a horse. She let out a shrill whine, which sounded no different than her normal voice.  
  
Then he turned to Vernon to see his reaction, he was furious. "Boy." He screamed! "How dare you! You come down here looking like some punk, and perform magic on my family. We took care of you after that BITCH you call a mother got herself blown up with you're no good father!" Then this Vernon went quiet when he saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"What did you call my mother?" Harry asked in a quiet deadly tone. He turned everyone back to normal, and returned his attention to Uncle Vernon. Harry's eyes were burning with a terrible power. Harry's fireball grew in his hand, and outside storm clouds were rushing over the street. The lights went all went out except for Harry's ball of fire.  
  
They could feel Harry's angry power, and Uncle Vernon realized his mistake. Then Harry seemed to calm down a little, and the sun came back out, and all of the lights turned back on. Harry made the fireball in his hand disappear, and left saying "I'm going out. Don't wait up."  
  
When Harry stepped outside what he saw horrified him. Without stopping to think he ran towards Mrs. Figg's house, because hovering above it was the Dark Mark.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well… I wasn't really expecting that, but there it is. I guess I kind of left it at a cliffhanger to. Maybe it will inspire people to REVIEW. Those of you who did I want to say thanks. Any ideas on what to do with the ring? Cause I'm not even sure why I put it there. You can e- mail me if you want at Dark_Defeater@hotmail.com  
  
Dark Defeater 


	4. Duty Calls

Disclaimer: Another reminder that I own nothing.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Harry ran as quickly as he could down the street. He didn't even stop as he burst open Mrs. Figg's door. He was a little excited though, and sent the door flying into the opposite wall. He saw nothing that there didn't seem to be any immediate danger, but Mrs. Figg was nowhere to be seen. Just then Albus Dumbledore appeared surveying the scene with weary, sad eyes. When he saw Harry he immediately drew his wand and aimed it at him.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said startled and taken aback. He couldn't remember having done anything that would make Dumbledore react like that at first sight. Then he remembered how different he looked, and mutely pointed to his scar.  
  
"Harry!" he said in a relieved tone. "I'm sorry about that, but you look much different than when we last spoke, and I was a little jumpy. I'm sure you've noticed that the Dark Mark is hovering over the house as we speak," he said sadly, without the usual sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded, and asked something he had been thinking about since the third task, "Professor, Mrs. Figg is the Arbrella Figg you mentioned last year isn't she?" He was already fairly certain that he was correct, especially since Death Eaters attacked her.  
  
Dumbledore was about to reply when a large group of people suddenly appararated around them with there wands drawn. Dumbledore looked like he was about to blast them all to the moon before he noticed they were from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Arthur Weasly was with the group, and ordered them to lower their wands. "Hello Albus," said Mr. Weasly gravely. "We arrived to late didn't we?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Dumbledore nodded glumly, "Yes, but I suggest you run a search through the house. Arbrella's body doesn't seem to be here so she may still be alive. Then once you finish you'll need to take down the Dark Mark. Then there are muggles who will need there memories oblivviated," he said wearily gesturing to a group of muggles gathering outside.  
  
Arthur nodded, "We would have been here sooner if it wasn't for that damn Cornelius Fudge! He's still denying Voldemort's return! How are we supposed to fight Voldemort if nobody knows he's there? But Fudge just says that we're determined to create chaos, and that he'll send us all to Azkaban if we say anything."  
  
"That is most unfortunate. I was hoping that Fudge would have acknowledged his return by now," Dumbledore said shaking his head sadly. "But we will talk more about that later. Right now you all have work to do, so you best get to it."  
  
As soon as he said that the crew from the ministry split up, and got to work. Some were busily searching the house for clues while others were erasing the memories of the muggles. The Dark Mark quickly disappeared.  
  
"We'll have to move you somewhere else Harry. It's no longer safe now that Arbrella is gone, because she was you're Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said tiredly.  
  
At that moment Remus Lupin appeared with a large black dog. "We came as soon as we could," he panted. "Arbrella's dead isn't she?" he asked grimly.  
  
"I don't know Remus, all I know is that she was captured by a group of Death Eater. We still have hope that she maybe alive, however if she is she would probably rather be dead. I already have Severus trying to find out, but he may have trouble."  
  
"What about Harry?" Remus asked obviously not recognizing the teenager next to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and for a moment the sparkle returned to his eyes, "He's right here in front of you Remus, as a matter of fact we were just discussing what to do with him right now. Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere a little more private though," he said looking meaningfully at the dog at Remus's side.  
  
Remus mutely nodded still staring at the remarkable change Harry had gone through, and they all followed Dumbledore inside. When they were inside Sirius transformed into a human, and enveloped Harry in a bear hug. "You look…different than last time I saw you," he noted looking at Harry.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry said dryly. "But seriously, I'm glad that you're here, and Remus too."  
  
"Now then Harry, what are we to do with you. Since Arbrella's been taken, and possibly killed, it's obviously unsafe for you to be here," said Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus to busy gathering old friends to help us fight against Voldemort, so they can't take care of you either. I suppose Hogwarts is the only place where you're really safe… yes. It's the only way; you'll be staying at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. "Yes sir. Hogwarts is my real home anyway, and I wasn't thinking of going back to the Dursleys. I already have all my stuff with me and the Dursleys will be there's no point in talking to the Dursleys, as they'll be overjoyed that I'm not going to stay with them anymore."  
  
At this Sirius frowned, "Harry, why do you have all of your things packed, and in your pocket? Who performed the magic that would shrink your trunk and lighten the weight?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say about his trunk, but he could tell about the Dursleys.  
  
"Vernon called my mother, a bitch, so I decided I had enough." Answered Harry truthfully, but not telling the whole story.  
  
When Harry said this both Remus's and Sirius's eyes flashed dangerously. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" they said flatly, they're voices one. They walked into the kitchen, and Harry saw to fists come out of the wall, and several explicatives muttered. Harry made a mental note never to make either Sirius, or Remus angry. Then they returned looking like people yearning to kill someone, but using all of their will to control themselves.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were glittering dangerously, but he wasn't making any holes in the wall with his fist. He was just a statue. Finally he seemed have control of himself, and the sparkle returned to his eyes.  
  
Everyone seemed to have forgotten about his trunk in there anger, which Harry was very grateful for. He had a feeling that it just wasn't time to let anybody know yet, though he figured that he'd probably be telling Dumbledore soon. It wasn't Harry's nature to lie, but he also had learned to listen to his instinct, and it apparently didn't think it was time to say anything yet.  
  
"All right," said Dumbledore, snapping every one out of their angry thoughts. "Harry and I will return to Hogwarts and Sirius and Remus will go back to their task. I expect that I will see you both within the next couple of days." He threw some floo powder into the power, and said "Hogwarts."  
  
Then Harry went to follow suit. Waving goodbye to his parents old friends he stepped inside and said "Hogwarts."  
  
Harry hated traveling by flu powder. He kept his elbows to his eyes watching the fireplaces zooming by, and spinning faster, and faster. He finally reached his destination, and succeeded at staying on his feet. He stepped out into the Great Hall, which was eerily empty and quiet without all of the students.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harry" Dumbledore said placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry grinned as a reply. It was good to be home.  
  
"I suppose you'll be staying in you're dorm room so you should probably go unpack you're things. The password is Gryffindor. When you're ready for lunch just go to the kitchens, and I'm sure the house elves can cook something up for you. I trust you know a way into the kitchens," asked Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
Harry blushed and mumbled, "Yes, sir."  
  
"That reminds me!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "I believe this is yours." He said handing Harry a piece of parchment that he recognized as the Marauders' Map.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me Harry I have a lot of work to due after this morning's tragedy," he said suddenly looking every one of his many years.. "I trust that you'll stay on the grounds of course." He added before leaving."  
  
After a couple of days at Hogwarts Harry was beginning to become bored. He didn't really feel like flying, which is what he had spent most of his time doing since he arrived, and Hagrid was on some mission for Dumbledore. Harry wasn't supposed to know what it was, but was pretty sure that he was with Madame Maxine trying to convince the Giants to go against Voldemort.  
  
Harry finally decided to go outside, and practice some of his power. He walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and transformed into a large silver wolf with green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry had become partial to the wolf. It was Harry's favorite animigus form. The wolf was a dignified, independent creature. He could run like the wind, and had a virtually inexhaustible stamina.  
  
Harry ran for a long time just enjoying himself. He ran quickly with his paws barely touching the ground. It gave him a feeling of freedom, and he let all of his troubles fall off him. When he returned he reluctantly resumed his human form, and walked back up to the castle.  
  
When he returned to the castle he decided to go to the library. He hadn't been there since he came back, but he felt that it was his responsibility. Harry wanted to study on Defense Against The Dark Arts. He was amazed at how easily he could perform whatever he read. After a while he became totally self absorbed in his books, he skipped dinner, and went on reading in various subjects through the night. He didn't realize how long he had been in the library until Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning!" Harry exclaimed looking at his watch, and realizing what he'd done. Suddenly he heard his stomach growling loudly, obviously angry about being ignored for so long. "Excuse me Professor," Harry said blushing and hurried toward the kitchen.  
  
Harry ate ravenously until he was content. "Excellent!" he praised the house elves whom looked very pleased with themselves. Harry was now very tire from not having slept at all last night and went to the dorm to sleep. However his slumber was a restless one.  
  
Harry found himself in a cold stone room decorated in silver and green. Harry could sense a foreboding presence. What he saw confirmed his fears. Only a few yards away from him was none other than Lord Voldemort. He was seated upon a stone throne carved like a serpent.  
  
Two masked figures in black robes entered the room bowing almost to the ground. Harry could sense their fear, but felt no pity for them.  
  
"My Lord," said one of the figures. "We have come to inform you that a large group of Death Eaters are prepared to begin the attack on the Chang residence. They are only waiting for your permission to attack.  
  
Lord Voldemort's eyes narrowed with what Harry assumed was some kind of perverted glee. "The Chang family has defied me for far to long. They are very powerful Aurors, and have great influence in the ministry. They have put many of my servants into Azkaban, and will pay the price. Permission granted! I want the entire Chang family dead ere the night's end. Go now!"  
  
The Death Eaters bowed low, and backed slowly out of the room.  
  
Harry woke up. There was no time to spare. He knew what was about to happen. He didn't have anytime to tell anybody what was happening. He ruled out of bed, and summoned his Firebolt. He quickly mounted the broom, and flew out of the window. As soon as he reached the end of Hogwart's grounds he focused on Cho Chang. He immediately disappeared. (He had learned from Gryffindor how to apararate to a person.)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic is a little extreme; don't you think so? Oh well, that's the kind of person I am. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I got a lot more than I deserved, and will try to get the next chapter out within a couple of days. I got a lot of helpful suggestions, about the ring and am seriously considering some of them. A few more would be helpful though!  
  
Dark Defeater 


	5. Harry Potter?

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry quickly surveyed his surroundings. He saw Cho screaming in terror hiding behind her parents, who were valiantly trying to fight the Death Eaters off, without any hope of success. Though, the Changs truly were very powerful Aurors, they had been completely off guard and the Death Eaters were far to numerous. Harry guessed there were roughly a dozen Death Eaters. The room seemed oblivious to Harry. 'Not for long'  
  
Harry cursed the first Death Eater his eyes fell upon flying into the wall and there was a sickening crack as bones were broken. The Death Eater slid limply to the floor. This gave Harry everyone's attention.  
  
Though, Death Eater fear almost nothing, excluding their own master, many of the Death Eaters felt shivers of awe and fear going up their spines, and not without reason. Though, none of the Death Eaters recognized the boy as the scrawny fourteen year old, who had narrowly escaped their master with his life just a few months ago they could tell this young wizard, was obviously not to be taken lightly. The wizard standing before them was radiating was radiating power that was both great and terrifying to behold at the same time. His eyes were burning with a green fire so intense; it was almost painful to look at. Though, under their masks, each of the Death Eaters held a slightly apprehensive face, they outwardly maintained their cold and fearless demeanor.  
  
"I'm glad I have everyone's attention" the owner of the voice spoke in a cold sarcastic tone. Inwardly Harry wasn't nearly as confident as he was trying to appear. He was very angry, but not necessarily feeling suicidal enough to go up against a dozen Death Eaters by himself, but hopefully he could distract them.  
  
He sent a telepathic message to Dumbledore, even as he addressed the Death Eaters.  
  
/Er.Professor, can you here me?/  
  
/Harry? May I ask what you're doing in my head?/ came the Headmaster's voice, sounding rather curious.  
  
/I'll explain later that later. Right now the Chang Manor is under attack. I need you here with as many other people as you can get as quickly as possible. There's at least a dozen Death Eaters here/  
  
/I'll be there immediately./  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Death Eater who appeared to be in charge of the mission. "I'd like to know who's so stupid as to interfere in the business of the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry burning in Harry's eyes intensified even more as he recognized the voice of the Death Eater who just spoke. "What, don't you recognize me Lucius?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt. "After that grand time we all had in the graveyard only a few months ago, where I escaped your master for, what was it, the third or fourth time? I don't know I'm beginning to lose count."  
  
At this, the Chang's gasped realizing just whom this boy was.  
  
Lucius's eye's widened under his mask as he too realized along with all the other Death Eater's that this was Harry Potter standing in front of them. "Kill hi-"  
  
Lucius stopped in the middle of his sentence when Albus Dumbledore leading a group of four other wizards, appeared in the middle of the room. "You!" he exclaimed in rage and fright when he saw Albus Dumbledore at the height of his power with pure energy blazing around him. "Retreat" he ordered the Death Eaters who all instantly apparated away, except for Lucius to stayed a moment. "The Dark Lord is coming for you Potter" he spat. "Make no mistake of that!" And then he too apparated away, leaving Harry, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasly, Remus Lupin, Professor Mcgonnagal, Mad-Eye Moody, and the Changs in the wreck of broken furniture that used to be the Changs dining room.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" asked Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Mr. Chang though rather shaken replied, " Yes, we're fine Alastor. They caught us off guard, and were too many for us too hold off much longer. I fear we would not still be here if it weren't for young Mr. Potter here." He said gesturing towards Harry. "I am in your debt Mr. Potter. May I ask though, exactly how did you know to come, and even then how did you get here?"  
  
"I think that's something we'd all like to know Harry, especially since you were presumably in your dorm at Hogwarts when you summoned me here"  
  
Harry didn't want to tell all these people about his secret just yet. He decided that he would have to at least tell Dumbledore, but not in front of all these people. So he decided to tell the truth, just not all of it. " Er.yeah, of course, well I was sleeping in my dorm like you said, when I had a nightmare about Voldemort," Everyone except Dumbledore flinched when he said the name. " And I heard him giving the orders to attack the Changs, so I flew off of Hogwarts grounds, and I. Well, I err. apparated here.  
  
"What!?" screamed everyone in the room in unison.  
  
"When did you learn to apparate Harry?" asked Professor Dumbledore in a calm, merely curious tone.  
  
"I taught myself from textbooks. It seemed like something that would be good for me to know, considering I have an the most powerful dark wizard in the world out to get me." Harry lied smoothly.  
  
"Yes, well it seems it's proving rather useful to you already. Next time, do you suppose you could take the trouble to let me know, before you go off to battle Death Eaters? I'm getting rather old and these things are hard on one's nerves"  
  
"Sorry Professor" Harry apologized. "I guess I wasn't really thinking all to clearly at the time."  
  
"I think we can let it slide this time" Dumbledore offered sounding somewhat amused. But then the amusement faded and he addressed the Changs. "I'd like you to stay at Hogwarts for at least the night." He offered. "We can contact the ministry and let them know what's happened, but I don't think it's safe for you at the time being. Needless to say, Voldemort," Again everyone flinched at the name, except for Harry "will not be please with his Death Eaters when he finds out they have failed him."  
  
"Thank you, Albus, I don't know what the world would do without you" Mr. Chang accepted.  
  
Harry gulped nervously; this meant Cho would be staying at Hogwarts for at least the night. Harry wondered if maybe, he could duel Voldemort instead.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Sup people? I know it's been like almost nine months since I posted. To tell the truth I'd almost forgotten about this fic and didn't intend to write anymore, but I something made me remember this old fic and I decided to mess around. Sorry if this chapter sucks. It's really hard to come back to a fic after so long. Anyways, I don't know if I'll continue. I guess I'll see what everybody wants. Also, I'm not so set on this being H/c anymore. I know it looks that way, and it's still a strong possibility, but it's not a for sure thing. I want to leave the story open to possibilities.  
  
Dark Defeater 


End file.
